Question: Solve for $n$, if $8^n\cdot8^n\cdot8^n=64^3$.
The equation, $8^n\cdot8^n\cdot8^n=64^3$, can be written as $8^{3n}=64^3$. We also know that $64=8^2$, so we can rewrite the equation as $8^{3n}=8^{2(3)}$. Solving for $n$ gives $n=\boxed{2}$.